Todo cambió en un 14 de Febrero
by KimaSaotomeTendo
Summary: Esta historia relata en como cambio la vida de Ranma y Akane un 14 de Febrero, habrá sido para bien o para mal? que pasará con ellos?


**Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi, realizo esto sin fines de lucro**

-diálogos-  
>"pensamientos"<p>

**Todo cambió en un 14 de Febrero**

Buenos días jefe es un hermoso día no cree- decía efusivamente un joven

Así es un hermoso día sabes me recuerda al día en que empezaste a trabajar aquí - respondía un joven alto de ojos verdes, cabello amarillo un tanto rizado, que al parecer era el jefe del muchacho.

Como olvidarlo jefe ese día cambió mi vida- afirmó el joven recordando como fue aquel día que comenzó su nuevo empleo

Nerima hace un año

Una semana antes de San Valentín en el dojo Tendo se desarrollaba una escena ya muy común un joven de cabellos negros, con ojos azul grisáceos salía volando por el techo en un viaje gratis por el cielo producto de un golpe cortesía de linda su prometida una jovencita de ojos color miel y cabello oscuro con tonalidades azules.

RANMA NO BAKA ERES UN INSENSIBLE- le gritaba la jovencita a su prometido quien ya había regresado de su muy corto viaje

YO INSENCIBLE SOLO POR NO QUERER MORIR- le respondió el joven en la mismo tono

ERES UN TONTO ESA COMIDA NO TENÍA NADA DE MALO- contraatacó la joven

NADA DE MALO… AKANE MIRA LA PLANTA EN CUANTO LE TIRÉ TU COMIDA SE MARCHITÓ-

ESA PLANTA SE MARCHITÓ SOLA MI COMIDA NO TUBO NADA QUE VER BAKA-

BAKA TU….. además yo aún quiero seguir viviendo porque no mejor nos haces un favor a todos y te vas a trabajar en una fábrica nuclear talves hay sin aprecien tu comida junto con todos los desechos tóxicos- le dijo el joven en un tono de burla y como siempre pasó lo que tenía que pasar

RANMA ERES UN CRETINOOOOO…..- Dijo la jovencita mandando a su prometido por los cielos producto de un golpe cortesía de su mazo.

Y TU UNA MARIMACHOOOOO…..- dijo un joven volando por los cielo la verdad era que los habitante de hay estaba tan acostumbrados a ver al mismo joven surcar los cielos misma ya era para ellos algo normal

Lo que el joven no pudo ver eran unas lágrimas rebeldes que se le escapaban a la linda jovencita de los ojos chocolate un poco antes de mandarlo a volar, tampoco pudo notar a una persona que lo observó todo a la cual se le notaba una gota al estilo anime en su frente.

Akane se encontraba llorando desconsolada en su habitación repitiendo una y otra vez.

-Ranma baka, baka, tonto, baka, cretino, baka como puedes ser tan insensible te odio- dicho esto siguió llorando hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida

Un jovencito que regresaba de su pequeño viaje todo apaleado, magullado y sosteniéndose de un bastón para no caerse iba diciendo

Estúpida Akane me la pagará por su culpa pasé muchos problemas para regresar a la casa-

A lo que el joven se refería era a una hermosa jovencita dándole sus habituales abrazos amazónicos, a una castaña con una enorme espátula gritando a todo pulmón que soltaran a su Ranchan, una jovencita envuelta en un leotardo con una risa que haría estremecer de miedo a cualquiera dispuesta a pelear por el amor de su Ranma- Sama, a un jovencito loco ondeando una Katana diciéndole que iba a liberar del yugo Saotome a su dulce Akane y a su hermosa chica del cabello de fuego y por si eso fuera poco un chico de cabello largo negro con lentes clamando vengar el honor de su amada Shampoo.

Ranma que acababa de entrar al dojo se dirigió inmediatamente a la causante de su desvelos y dolores de cabeza pues si a su prometida quien ya se encontraba plácidamente dormida

Pareces un ángel cuando duermes ojalá fueras así cuando te encuentras despierta- dijo el joven acariciando el rostro de la joven pero al hacerlo se percató de algo.

"Rastros de lágrimas? Estuvo llorando? Todo por mi culpa", pesó el joven, la verdad era que le dolía verla así y peor que todo fuera por su culpa, todo por su cobardía.

"Perdóname Akane todo este sufrimiento que te causo es por mi maldita cobardía, por no decirte lo que realmente siento, pero algún día encontraré el valor necesario para decirte la verdad", después de este pensamiento depositó un dulce beso en la joven y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya a descansar ya mañana tendría oportunidad de disculparse con su adorado tormento.

Buenos días- saludó Akane a su familia muy temprano en la mañana era lunes por lo que ya estaba lista para ir a la escuela

Buenos días hija como amaneciste- dijo Soun a su hija

Bien papá gracias- dijo Akane en un tono algo melancólico que pasó desapercibido para todos menos para su prometido

Bien gracias por la comida me voy a la escuela- y dicho esto se dispuso a salir sin apurar o mirar a prometido como de costumbre.

OYE AKANE ESPÉRAME- dijo Ranma al ver que Akane ya se encontraba en la puerta de salida pero esta se hizo como que no escuchó y al contrario apresuró el paso

Vaya aparte de marimacho , sorda- dijo el joven pero no obtuvo respuesta

Akane que no me escuchas te estoy hablando- pero la chica no respondía, eso a Ranma lo desesperaba prefería mil veces que ella lo golpeara, le gritara, pero que lo ignore no, simplemente eso le dolía más que a nada en le mundo.

Bueno no importa igual quien querría hablar con una marimacho fea gorda y tan poco femenina como…- fue lo único que el chico alcanzó a decir ya el golpe de un mazo lo mandó a recorrer nuevamente los cielos.

Ranma eres un tonto- dijo la de los ojos chocolate en casi susurro con su flequillo tapándole el rostro antes de que unas lágrimas empezaran a recorrer sus mejillas

Otra vez ninguno de los jóvenes se percató de la misma persona anterior que observaba la escena moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación como queriendo decir que eso no estaba bien

Ya en la escuela el profesor ingresó en el aula y detrás de el un joven alto de unos 16 años cabello Cataño, ojos verdes muy simpático en verdad.

buenos días alumnos- se dirigió el maestro a su estudiantes

buenos días maestro- respondieron todos al unísono

tendrás un nuevo compañero en la clase su nombre es Ryo Yamato, el viene de Hokkaido y espero que sean amables con él- dijo el profesor señalando al chico

Mucho gusto soy Ryo Yamato espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo asiendo una reverencia el joven que era alto muy simpático de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

Bien señor Yamato tome asiento por favor…umm veamos…. A si….. justo hay detrás del señor Saotome

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre con un Ranma dormido en clases de historia siendo reprendido por el profesor, pasado el tiempo llegó el momento del receso y sucedió lo mismo de siempre tras una nube de humo sobre una pared caída vemos a una voluptuosa chinita.

Ni- Hao Ranma, Shampoo traer delicioso ramen, Airen deber alimentarse bien- dijo la chinita dando uno de sus efusivos abrazos amazónicos restregando todo su cuerpo contra el del muchacho

Shampoo….. suéltame…. Por favor…. Me estas asfixiando- dijo un ya casi ahogado Ranma

Suelta a mi Ranchan china loca el no quiere esa horrible comida porque prefiere comer unos deliciosos okonomiyakis verdad- respondió Ukyo quien ya se encontraba también colgada del cuello de Ranma

Ja chica de la espátula estar alucinando Airen preferir comida de Shampoo ser mejor- contraatacó la chinita de cabellos púrpura mirando a la otra joven con una sonrisa de desprecio

Anda Ranma escoge quien te detiene- dijo Akane muy molesta al asustado muchacho que no podía ni hablar por el pánico que sentía producto del incremento del aura de su tierna prometida cuando de repente

JOJOJOJO nada de eso plebeyas mi Ranma- Sama comerá este delicioso almuerzo preparado especialmente para él- dijo una loca eh perdón digo Kodachi dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta de donde entraban unos camareros con deliciosos manjares

Ko…ko….Kodachi que….que… haces aquí- dijo el chico de la trenza asustado

Jojojojo oh mi amado Ranma- Sama sabía que me extrañabas por eso vine a verte- respondió ella

Vaya Ranma ya tienes mucho que comer…. Pues que te aproveche- dijo Akane quien después de esto se dirigió a la salida del salón

No…..no Akane espera no me dejes aquí- pero la chica de los ojos chocolate no lo escuchó o mejor dicho no quiso escucharlo y se fue dejándolo abandonado a su prometido

No importa mi Ranma- sama deja que esa plebeya se baya y vivamos nuestro amor- dijo Kodachi acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho como un león a punto de atrapar a su presa

Kodachi estas loca Ranchan no te quiere ni ver- dijo la castaña

Chica de la espátula tener razón porque Airen solo querer a Shampoo – acotó la chinita

Jojojojo que ilusas el amor de mi ranma- sama y yo es muy grande asique no pierdan el tiempo- les respondí Kodachi tomando posición de combate

Que….. chica loca querer pelear- Shampoo fue la primera que hablo adoptando la misma posición

Yo pelearé, todo sea por mi Ranchan- dijo Ukyo sin quedarse atrás tomando la misma posición

Jojojojo esta bien si quieren pelear por el amor de mi Ranma- sama yo no me opongo la última que quedará con el

De acuerdo- respondieron al unísono las otras dos jovencitas

Y como de costumbre las tres locas digo las tres lindas jovencitas empezaron a pelear olvidándose de Ranma cosa que el aprovechó para huir he ir a buscar a su prometida. El chico nuevo con una gota de sudor en su frente observó toda la escena se percató de que nadie le daba importancia más bien seguían en sus actividades normales por lo que se atrevió a preguntar lo que había presenciado era algo normal a lo que le respondieron que mejor sería que se acostumbrara porque en la ciudad eso era ya algo muy común.

Ya casi por terminar la tarde, apartado de Furinkan tres jovencitas estaban exhaustas por la pelea que habían tenido pero ninguna se había rendido

Oigan que dicen si lo dejamos en un empate- dijo Ukyo con voz agitada a sus rivales

Shampoo estar de acuerdo por hoy ser empate- respondió la chinita

Esta bien mañana continuaremos- dijo Kodachi también bastante cansada

Entonces a la jovencita de los cabellos púrpura se le ocurrió algo

Esperar- dijo Shampoo a las otras dos chicas que ya se estaban retirando del lugar

Que quieres Shampoo- preguntó Ukyo

Si que quieres- hablo Kodachi sin quedarse atrás

Bueno como ustedes saber dentro de pocos días ser San Valentín verdad- dijo sonriente la chinita

Si y eso que tiene que ver- preguntó Kodachi

Bueno es que ese día Shampoo querer pasarlo con Airen y….- la jovencita no pudo completar la frase porque fue interrumpida por una estruendosa risa

JOJOJOJO estás soñando, la única que estará con Ranma- Sama ese día seré yo que te hace creer que el saldrá con tigo teniéndome a mi Jojojojo- dijo una loca eh perdón digo Kodachi

Estas equivoca loca Ranchan saldrá con migo ese día- dijo muy enfadada Ukyo tomando posición de combate otra vez

Jojojojo ya veo quieres que te enseñe quien es la mejor de las dos- dijo la rosa negra adoptando la misma posición

Esperar, chica loca y chica de la espátula Shampoo aún o acabar de hablar- gritó la cabellos púrpura llamando la atención de las otras dos jóvenes

Bueno dinos ya lo que tienes que decir- dijeron a la vez ambas jovencitas

Como iba diciendo ustedes saben que Shampoo querer salir con Airen al igual que chica loca y chica de la espátula correcto-

Es verdad y eso que tiene que ver- dijo Ukyo

Tiene mucho que ver, verán si ponernos a pelear por salir con Airen nosotras perder el tiempo y Akane aprovechar la situación- dijo Shampoo muy seria a las otra jovencitas

Jojojojo imposible mi Ranma- Sama jamás saldría con esa plebeya teniéndome a mi Kodachi Kuno la rosa negra- Kodachi se oía muy confiada en sus palabras

UUHYY CHICA LOCA CERRAR LA BOCA ESO PODER PASAR ADEMÁS SHAMPOO AÚN NO ACABAR- gritó la jovencita dejando casi sorda a Kodachi

Bueno bueno cálmate y termina ya- le dijo Ukyo

Está bien miren Shampoo pensar que si el día de San Valentín citar a Akane y pelear entre las cuatro, la que gane saldrá con Airen entendido-

A mi me parece bien pero Akane no aceptará- le contestó Ukyo

Claro que aceptar, chica violenta ser muy orgullosa y si Shampoo retar por el honor ella presentarse en el duelo- afirmó la chinita

Bueno si tu lo dices, eta bien estaremos aquí a la hora y lugar que nos indiques- dijo Ukyo y Kodachi asintió

Dicho esto la jovencitas se retiraron a sus casas pero en le rostro de Shampoo se formó una sonrisa malvada que indicaba que lago estaba plañendo.

Desde la conversación de las chicas todo siguió como si nada aunque el acoso hacía Ranma parecía haberse intensificado al parecer ninguna de las jovencitas quería bajar la guardia así transcurrieron los días normalmente o bueno lo que se puede decir normal en la vida del ojiazul, aparte del acoso de las chicas Ranma se había hecho muy amigo del chico nuevo Ryo, por alguna extraña razón el joven le inspiraba mucha confianza pero no al punto de confesar los sentimientos que tenía por Akane más bien lo negaba como siempre, los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que eran muy parecidos, hasta tenían los mismos gustos en lo que artes marciales se refiere, hablaba de todo menos de una jovencita de ojos chocolate, Ranma evitaba eso a toda costa

Una tarde, terminadas las clases vemos a Ranma acompañada de su nuevo amigo, iban conversando de cosas triviales, que si la escuela, que si las artes marciales, que si las clases, en fin hasta que Ryo toco un tema que dejo prácticamente en shock a Ranma

Y dime Ranma con sinceridad que relación tienes tu con Akane Tendo- preguntó sin reparos a un asustado ojiazul

Eh… eh con Akane… bueno veras Ryo…..bueno no es una relación….. bueno si digo no… eh jejejeje lo quiero decir es que es mi prometida por decisión de nuestros padres- terminó de decir muy nervioso por la repentina pregunta de su amigo

Ya veo y…. las otras jovencitas que siempre arman escándalo? , me dijeron que también eran tus prometidas- preguntó el joven inocentemente

Ah ellas no….. lo que pasa es que mira te contaré…- Ranma empezó a relatar las historias de cómo conoció a las chicas y del porque está supuestamente comprometido con ellas.

Ryo no podía creer lo que ranma le contaba como era posible, primero comprometido desde antes de su nacimiento por la amistad entre sus padres con la ilusión de unir las escuelas bueno eso era de entenderse pero los otros compromisos lo asustó de sobremanera, segundo comprometido por comida por su padre a parte de regalarlo por la misma, tercero comprometido con una amazona por las leyes dictadas en su tribu y la última bueno la otra era simple locura porque todo se lo inventó ella en su cabecita, después de escuchar las historias Ryo le agradecía de sobremanera a Kami de no pasar por lo mismo que Ranma y rogaba por nunca estar en los zapatos del ojiazul.

Y así por eso soy el supuesto prometido de todas ellas- concluyó el ojiazul

Llegaron al dojo Tendo, después de despedirse de su compañero y antes de que Ranma se dispusiera a entrar Ryo le dijo con un cálida sonrisa algo que a ranma dejó muy pensativo.

Sabes el amor es algo fuerte y la vez delicado hay que cuidarlo y cultivarlo, hay que aprender a decir lo que uno siente porque puede que cuando al fin nos decidamos a hacerlo podría ser demasiado tarde, hay que dejar de lado los miedos e inseguridades que no importe el rechazo y enfrentarse al mundo entero si es necesario por aquel ser amado-

Eh… que dices?- fue lo único que pudo decir Ranma

Eh no…. No me hagas caso…. Jejejeje a veces digo cosas sin pensar….. bueno nos veremos mañana en clases- dijo el joven despidiéndose del ojiazul, la verdad era que Ryo era muy perceptivo y no se tendría que ser un genio para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Ranma por Akane y viceversa se tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo.

Ranma ingresó al dojo muy pensativo se acordaba una y otra vez de las palabras de su amigo esa frase tenía mucho sentido en su vida, una vez dentro de la cas el ojiazul se dispuso a ofrecerle disculpas a su prometida porque en toda la semana no habían parado de discutir por ciertas jovencitas que iban a diario, la chica se encontraba en su habitación y mañana era San Valentín asique no quería que estuviesen peleados en un día tan importante ya que tenía pensado darle algo muy especial como regalo.

Toc toc toc Akane escuchó que tocaban a su ventana ya sabía de quien se trataba pero no le iba abrir ya se cansaría y se iría además no estaba de ánimos para verlo estaba muy triste, había llorado mucho y tenía los ojos muy hinchados a causa de una discusión con su adorado tormento.

"Porque tenía que amarlo tanto, porque tenía que enamorarme justo de él" "Lo amo tanto que duele el alma" "ya no quiero sufrir así" pensaba Akane volviendo a llorar nuevamente. Ranma no obtuvo respuesta pero no se iba a dar por vencido asique siguió tocando la ventana con aún mucha más insistencia

SE PUEDE SABER QUE QUIERES- gritó akane abriendo de golpe la ventana

Akane bueno yo….. yo….- balbuceó el joven no sabía que decir en un momento su mente se puso en blanco

Tu que habla de una vez que no tengo tu tiempo- dijo akane molesta sacando de su estado de ensoñación a su prometido

Yo vine a ofrecerte disculpas- dijo el muchacho asiendo una reverencia

Esta bien te perdono ahora vete que quiero estar sola- le respondió la joven en el tono más frío que pudo conteniendo la lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero no pudo más y un sollozo se escapó de su labios

El joven al escuchar esto la tomó de la barbilla suavemente obligándola a levantar la vista mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, tenía los ojos hinchado signos de que había estado llorando y eso era peor que cualquier castigo para Ranma la habían lastimado él había lastimado a su princesa no soportaba verla en esas condiciones.

Y bien ya puedes irte- pronunció akane escapándosele unas cuantas lágrimas la cuales Ranma secó cariñosamente pasando su pulgar por el rostro de su prometida como podía ser que un pequeño rose transmitiera tantos sentimientos

Entonces le joven recordó las palabras de Ryo

_Flash back _

_El amor es algo fuerte y la vez delicado hay que cuidarlo y cultivarlo, hay que aprender a decir lo que uno siente porque puede que cuando al fin nos decidamos a hacerlo podría ser demasiado tarde, hay que dejar de lado los miedos e inseguridades_

_Fin del flash back_

"hazlo no tienes nada que perder, confía en ti olvida la inseguridades Ranma" este último pensamiento que tuvo sonó más bien como que si alguien se lo hubiera susurrado al oído pero eso era imposible si no había nadie más que el y su prometida, no le dio mucha importancia y decidido dijo

Akane espera aún no he terminado- dijo sin titubear

Que quieres ahora Ranma- preguntó la joven muy abatida

"bien aquí voy ya no hay vuelta atrás" el chico de la trenza tomó aire y dijo

Akane quieres…. Bueno tu sabes….. sa….sa…..sa….- se quedó hay porque por algún motivo las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta fue entonces cuando sintió una pequeña palmadita en la espalda asi como cuando se te atora algo en la garganta y te golpean la espalda para votarlo bueno parece que con el también ese método funcionó

Akane quiero saber si te gustaría salir con migo mañana- soltó de golpe y tan rápido como pudo el asustado joven

Queeeeee…..que dijiste- preguntó akane con un tono carmesí en su mejillas

Akane por….. por favor…. No …no me hagas repetirlo- dijo el joven jugando con sus dedo con la misma tonalidad o aún más encendida en sus mejillas

Pero la chica no pronunciaba palabra estaba en Shock, estaba ida "será que escuché bien" "no habré mal interpretado todo" pensó. Ranma al darse cuenta que la joven no decía nada creyó haber comprendido que ella no quería salir con el asique dispuesto a salir de la habitación se dirigió rumbo a la ventana

Espera Ranma esto no es una broma o sí?- escucho el joven la pregunta de su prometida que lo hizo regresar a su posición anterior

No Akane no es broma esto es en serio- respondió el joven cariñosamente brindándole un tierna sonrisa a su prometida

Bue…. Bueno entonces….. si acepto- respondió algo apenada

En serio bueno entonces saldremos mañana a las siete de la noche te parece bien- dijo muy emocionado y feliz el muchacho

Si a las siete está bien- le respondió regalando una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabía dar y que sin saber volvían loco a Ranma las cuales le hacían recordar unas de las causas del porque se enamoró de ella

Entonces no veremos a las siete- dicho esto salió de la habitación no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su prometida la cual quedó en estado inmóvil por dicha acción

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no podía creer que ese hombre era capaz de despertar todos esos sentimientos en ella en un instante se sentía la mujer más infeliz sobre la tierra y al otro el con tan solo un gesto la hacía sentir la más dichosa

Al salir el muchacho de la habitación de su prometida no podía creer lo que había hecho y mucho menos que ella no lo hubiera rechazado o mandado a volar, en esos momento se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, se dirigió su habitación a descansar porque en la mañana a primera hora iría a compra el regalo que había escogido para su princesa era algo sencillo pero sabía que a ella le iba a encantar y así ambos en sus repectivas habitaciones se acostaron a dormir con una dicha en el corazón y una corazonada que le decía que mañana iba a ser el mejor de sus días.

A la mañana siguiente era ya día de San Valentín, el muchacho de la coleta se había quedado dormido culpa de un sueño con su adorada pero ya era muy tarde, Ranma salió en precipitada carrera a comprar el regalo de perfecto para su prometida que ya lo tenía visto de hace tiempo ya que había estado juntando dinero para esta ocasión y como estuvo recogiendo desde hace mucho tenía suficiente asique no se vio en la necesidad de prestarle dinero a Nabiki.

"la última ves que le presté dinero tuve que posar en ropa interior" ante ente pensamiento pus cara de fastidio y más aún con el siguiente "y para colmo me entero que todas las fotos se las vendió a Kuno que tenía un álbum de la pelirroja" y siguió pensando" menos mal que lo encontré y lo destruí a tiempo esa Nabiki no tiene remedio pero que se le va ser" este ultimo pensamiento le sacó un respiro de resignación porque sea como se Nabiki siempre se salía con la suya.

Al llegar la almacén Ranma se percató que el objeto no se encontraba en loa estantería asique le preguntó a la empleada lo que ella le supo responder es que un chico muy simpático había llegado un poco más temprano y lo había comprado, el ojiazul salió de la tienda algo cabizbajo donde encontraría algo igual de perfecto en tan poco tiempo, entonces se dio un poco de ánimos y se dispuso a buscar otro obsequio.

Ya era muy tarde y Ranma no había encontrado nada porque si no era de su agrado estaba muy costoso asique dándose por vencido, viendo que a era tarde se dispuso a caminar al lugar del encuentro de su cita aún era temprano para ella pero quería pensar como explicarle a su prometida lo que sucedió con su regalo y decirle que en cuanto encuentre uno igualmente de especial se lo compraría.

Ya en la tarde Akane se encontraba arreglándose porque tenía un reto antes de su cita con Ranma, había recibido una carta de Shampoo retándola a ella y a las otras prometidas a un combate pero lo raro era que no se trataba por su prometido sino que era por su honor y esa era una lucha a la que no iba a faltar.

Akane recordó que había visto salir a su prometido muy rápido e iba muy preocupado entonces esos malos pensamiento y miles de dudas empezaron a asaltar su mente

"Será que se habrá arrepentido de nuestra cita" "Será que nuestros padres lo habrán obligado a invitarme" "o será que no quiere estar con migo y prefiere irse con Shampoo o con Ukyo" con este pensamiento ya las lágrimas de la joven empezaban a salir "o será qu…." No pudo completar este pensamiento porque fue interrumpido por otro que más pensamiento parecía como si una persona le estuviera susurrando al oído "o será que todo sea solo producto de tu imaginación"

Producto de mi imaginación no creo para Ranma no soy más que una fea y torpe marimacho- pronunció la joven respondiendo según ella a su mente entonces otro pensamiento arribo

"o será que para el tu eres la mujer más hermosa que halla visto pero no lo dice por miedo a tu rechazo"

No lo creo ranma siempre me lo ha dejado my claro el nunca me amará- dijo ya derramado lágrimas y apretando el puño entonces otro pensamiento

"y si el te amara con todas sus fuerzas" dijo de nuevo la vocecita en su cabeza

Eso es imposible Ranma no puede quererme- dijo tratando de contener la lágrimas

"y porque no puede quererte porque dudas" dijo la voz en su cabeza

No es que dudo es que simplemente es imposible yo soy la menos bonita y la que menos cualidades tengo de entre todas sus prometidas- respondió ella a la voz en su cabeza

"Pero mi niña tu eres hermosa además estas llena de cualidades no dudes de ti misma"

Pero es la verd….-

"claro que no es verdad ábrele un poco más tu corazón y tu alma a ese ser que amas"

Pero….pero no puedo tengo miedo y si el no siente lo mismo por mi-

"Pero no tengas miedo mi niña, sabrás lo que le siente una vez que le digas l que tu sientes por el, no te arrebates tu misma la oportunidad de ser feliz" dijo dulcemente la voz en su cabeza

Tienes razón ya no voy a dudar creeré en mi misma- dijo decididamente akane y ya no volvió a escuchar la vos en su mente pero le agradeció haberla ayudado

Fuera de la habitación de Akane en un árbol que quedaba frente de la ventana de la joven se escuchó decir – bueno mi trabajo aquí está terminado ahora solo me falta él- y sin decir más desapareció

En un parque alejado del dojo vemos a un joven de ojos azul grisáceo como el mar sentado en una banca se veía muy pensativo cuando su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Hola Ranma como has estado- lo saludó un joven castaño

Ah hola Ryo pues he estado mejor- le respondió el ojiazul

Vaya ranma te ves mal te pasa algo si es así sabes que puedes contar confiar en mi- le dijo el joven mostrando su apoyo a su amigo

Si bueno… te voy a contar ya que me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti pero por favor no le digas de esto a nadie de acuerdo-

Tranquilo sabes que puedes confiar en mi nadie se enterará de esto-

Dicho esto el joven ojiazul empezó a contarle sobre el problema del regalo a su amigo, mientras tanto en otro parque no muy alejado de hay cuatro jovencitas se encontraban unas frente a otras en el lugar señalado a la ora indicada

Y bien para que nos retaste a duelo a duelo a todas juntas Shampoo- preguntó akane cruzada de brazos frunciendo el ceño

Ser sencillo Shampoo querer pasar lindo día de San Valentín con Airen sin interrupciones y no poder hacerlo si todas intervenir, si yo acabar con ustedes ahora Shampoo no tener de que preocuparse- espectó la amazona

Ja y crees que acabarás con migo tan fácilmente- Ukyo fue la primera en hablar levantando su espátula y tomando posición de combate

Jojojojo estas muy equivocada si crees que podrás vencer a la gran Kodachi Kuno- Ukyo fue seguida de la rosa negra quien también adoptó la misma posición

Que era solo por eso, por ver quien va una cita con Ranma si es así yo no participaré- Akane fue la tercera en hablar algo moleta

Esperar chica violenta equivocarse Shampoo retar a chica loca y chica de la espátula por Ranma ya que a ti no interesarte asique a ti retarte por honor o acaso Akane no tener honor?- dijo la chinita poniendo cara de picardía sabía que había tocado un punto sensible en Akane, la chinita sabía que Akane en el corazón de Ranma era una contrincante poderosa de hecho era la única prometida de cuidado y ella debía ser eliminada

Claro que tengo honor que te pasa, acepto tu estúpido desafío- dijo akane y la chinita sonrió sabía que había ganado ahora si a eliminar la competencia

Bien empezar entonces no haber tregua todas contra todas la última en quedar en pie ganar, no haber revancha y las otras no molestar más les parece bien- dijo la amazona

No tengo objeción por mi está bien- respondió la castaña

Jojojojo pueden decir lo que quieran yo seré la ganadora de todas formas y mi ranma- sama y yo seremos felices- dijo la rosa negar

Bien entonces… AL ATAQUEEEEEE- gritaron todas al unísono

Con este inicio de guerra dio inicio el combate mientras tanto en el parque donde se encontraba Ranma

Bien Ryo eso es todo lo que pasó ahora entiendes mi problema no tengo nada que regalarle a Akane- dijo el ojiazul

Aaaah ya veo…. Espera como dijiste que se llamaba la tienda en la que el joven compró el obsequio- preguntó intrigado el joven

Bueno se llama variedades kakibara porque- preguntó Ranma

Bueno dime Ranma lo que le ibas a comprar a Akane no era algo como esto- le dijo el joven mostrándole el contenido de una cajita que tenía en sus manos

SI ESE ES EL MISMO QUE LE IBA A CMPRAR A AKANE- grito muy emocionado el ojiazul

Toma Ranma esto es más importante para ti que para mi- le dijo el castaño ofreciéndole el objeto

Qué…. No no de ninguna manera no podría aceptarlo- le respondió al joven

Claro que si acéptalo, iba a dárselo a mi mamá pero de seguro encontraré algo perfecto para ella no te preocupes- le insistió al muchacho

Esta bien lo aceptaré si te doy lo que pagaste por el-

De ninguna manera tómalo como un regalo si lo aceptas me estaría ofendiendo- con esto a Ranma no le quedó de otra que aceptar

Muchas gracias como podré pagártelo-

Solo una cosa- le dijo el joven

Dime haré lo que sea- respondió el ojiazul

Que confíes en ti sin temor a expresar lo que siente- le dijo el muchacho poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

Cla…claro lo haré- respondió Ranma

Ranma una cosa más-

Si claro dime-

Creo que Akane te necesita pero no te preocupes todo estará bien- le dijo el muchacho mirando al cielo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro

QUEE como que me necita de ir por ella adiós y gracias- dijo ranma saliendo del parque en busca de su prometida

Todo depende ahora de ellos, buena suerte amigo- dicho esto se marchó del lugar

En la mente de Ranma se repetía una y otra vez "tengo que llegar", "akane no se que te sucede pero resiste por favor", "aguarda en un momento estaré con tigo".

Al llegar al lugar en donde sus pasos lo dirigieron por inercia propia encontró a su prometida tirada en el piso, Ukyo enredada con la cintas de Kodachi tratando de librarse para ayudar a Akane y Shampoo acerándose peligrosamente a esta.

En algún momento de la batalla Shampoo y Kodachi se unieron para atacar a Akane, Ukyo al ver esto no se unió a ellas ya que no le pareció justo al contrario por tratar de defender a la peli azul recibió un golpe que le dio de lleno en el cuerpo proveniente de uno de los bomboris de la amazona cosa que Kodachi aprovecho para atacarla y enredarla con su listón de gimnasia.

Ukyo sujetada por Kodachi se dio cuenta de que Shampoo de entre sus ropas sacó a relucir una pequeña daga que lanzó sin contemplaciones a Akane

No Shampoo no lo hagas detente…. Suéltame Kodachi…. Cuidado akane.-gritaba Ukyo desesperada

Jojojojo deja de moverte y tranquila esto terminará pronto- La castaña no podía creer lo que escuchaba de Kodachi

Akane no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar estaba débil asique lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos y esperar que la daga perforara su piel pero esta nunca llegó, cuando abrió los ojos azul grisáceos que tenía la misma mirada de un niño asustado, al percatarse de su mano se dio cuenta que el sujetaba la daga a pocos centímetros de cuerpo.

Shampoo se quedó pasmada al ver a ranma hay sujetando el arma cerca de Akane pero como llegó tana rápido hacia la peli azul y porque no llegó después cuando ya todo habría terminado faltaba tan poco pensaba la amazona.

Ranma le dio la espalda a la ojiazul para encarar a las otras jóvenes, Akane quien estaba pasmada por lo que pudo haber ocurrido no podía ni moverse, los ojos del muchacho expresaban solo odio un profundo odio y desprecio en su mirada que dejó paralizadas del miedo de inmediato a Shampoo y Kodachi.

Kodachi suelta a Ukyo ahora mismo- dijo Ranma con un tono de voz que helaría a cualquiera

Mi querido ranma- sama esta plebey….-

No lo repetiré una vez más suéltala ahora mismo- dijo ya enérgico que hizo temblar a la chica del leotardo quien inmediatamente soltó a la castaña

Uchan estás bien- le dijo a su amiga de la infancia suavizando su semblante un poco pero manteniendo su actitud seria

Si gracias Ranchan- dijo la castaña entonces ranma se dio cuenta de que las otras dos jovencitas se disponían a retirarse

A donde creen que va aún no he hablado con ustedes- les advirtió tomando su actitud pasada

Shampoo recordar que tener q ir a….-

NO…. Primero me van a oír entendieron ninguna se irá hasta que lo haga- con ese no las dos chicas saltaron del susto y no se movieron

En primer lugar Kodachi tu y yo no somos nada, entiende un cosa yo no te amo y nunca te amaré- dijo tajante que dejó a Kodachi sin habla, al ver que no había respuesta prosiguió

En segundo lugar Shampoo escucha y escucha bien no me importa tus estúpidas leyes amazona estamos en Japón entiende eso no se aplica aquí además no me casaría con tigo eres cruel y manipuladora capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr tus objetivos en este caso yo ya sea haciéndome un hechizo o enviándome a tu bisabuela para que me obligue yo no quiero una esposa así que es hasta capaz de matar- esto último lo dijo mirándola con el mayor desprecio con el que pudieron mirarla algún día

En tercer lugar yo me casaré con la única con la única que reconozco como mi prometida y esa es Akane con la única con la que quiero compartir mi vida- dijo Ranma dejando a todas sorprendidas y más aún a Akane

No mi ranma- sama estas confundido la única mujer que amas soy yo esta bruja tiene que haberte puesto un hechizo- Kodachi fue la primera en reaccionar y hablar

Basta nada de hechizo Kodachi, Akane es la única que me ha tratado como persona y no como un objeto al que se pueda ganar peleando, también es la única que respeta lo que yo quiero y en los momentos más difíciles siempre a estado hay para mi aún acosta de su propia vida-

Y en cuarto lugar pongan mucha atención porque nunca en mi vida he hablado más en serio cualquiera de ustedes que intente tocar así sea uno de los cabello de Akane se las verá con migo, la buscaré y no me tocaré el corazón para dañarlas cuando las encuentre porque por ella soy capaz hasta de matar si es necesario quedó claro- esta última amenaza fue dirigida con la mirada a Shampoo quien al igual que Kodachi asintió a lo expuesto por el joven

Ahora pueden retirar y no quiero volverlas a ver- las chicas no pronunciaron palabra y al escuchar lo que les dijo Ranma no les quedó más que retirarse mientras que el se dirigía hacia su amiga de la infancia

Uchan perdóname se que tu me quieres y yo aprecio mucho eso me demostraste ser una buena amiga tratando de proteger a Akane pero yo solo te veo como- no pudo terminar la frase porque Ukyo lo hizo por el

Amiga…. Si lo sé Ranchan sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder solo que no quería aceptarlo tenía la esperanza que tu sintieras los mismo por mi pero te agradezco que hayas sido sincero con migo- respondió ella

Gracias por entender Uchan- Ukyo abrazó a ranma y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar le dio un breve beso en los labios y con lágrimas en los ojos se fue corriendo del lugar dejando solos a los dos muchachos

Vaya que beso- le dijo akane a ranma con una pícara sonrisa en los labios sacándolo de su estado de shock en la que lo había dejado la castaña, Akane sabía que ese beso era la despedida, que Ukyo estaba sufriendo y que no había razón para enfadarse

Bueno si este… akane….. yo…. Sé que va a sonar extraño después de haberlo oído….. eh bueno…yo…. Akane yo te amo- dijo finalmente luego de balbucear tanto

Bueno Akane que dices respóndeme- le preguntó muy ansioso el muchacho quien no obtuvo respuestas en vez de eso se percató que su prometida empezaba derramar lágrimas

Akane lo…lo ciento se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí pero por favor no llores no me gusta verte así si quieres me voy de tu vida para siempre aunque eso me destrozaría pero valdría la pena si hací tu eres feliz- le dijo también casi en las lágrima consolando a su prometida

No baka no lloro de tristeza y no quiero que te vayas porque así no me haría feliz- le respondió ella sollozando

No quieres que me vaya entonces porque lloras?- le preguntó el ya si entender nada

Lloro de felicidad tonto porque me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de mundo porque el hombre que amo también siente lo mismo por mi- le dijo muy dulcemente

Que…. El hombre que amas….. la mujer más feliz…eso quiere decir que…- no pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios fueron atrapados por el beso más dulce que al principio fue inexperto poco a poco se fue transformando transmitiendo en ese simple gesto todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro

Te amo mi baka insensible- dijo akane rompiendo el beso

Y yo a ti mi fea marimacho- dijo uniendo su labios una vez más

Los dos jóvenes idos en su mundo no se percataron que cuatro figura los observaba una de ellas con una cámara de video, el otro un joven con una pañoleta en la cabeza muy triste que se resignaba el haber perdido a su amor y los otros dos que sonreían satisfactoriamente para posteriormente desaparecer entre las sombras.

Después de eso Ranma y Akane comenzaron con su cita, el muchacho le dio el regalo a la joven era un angelito son un corazón y una flecha roja, la ojiazul tampoco se quedó atrás

Toma ranma este es mi regalo lo hice yo misma- decía muy contenta la joven mostrando uno chocolates que parecían mutantes en miniatura

Jejejeje eeeh Akane no te ofendas pero ahora no quiero comer me los comeré mañana

Mañana pero por lo menos pruébalos- dijo la chica perdiendo el control

Pero Akane recién iniciamos de novios y ya quieres matarme- dijo el en el mismo todo

Queeee mi comida no es tóxica asique comételos- dijo tratando de introducirle los chocolates a su amorcito

Perdóname akane pero aún quiero vivir para estar a tu lado- y empezó a correr pero ni lo último que dijo lo salvó

RANMA NO BAKA- dijo la joven mandándolo a volar del mazazo que le dio su prometido enviándolo como siempre a un paseo gratis por el cielo

Después de unos días de la gran confesión, a los alumnos se les informó que el chico nuevo había regresado a su país porque a su padre lo transfirieron, para nuestra parejita ya nada fue lo mismo vivían su amor abiertamente después de un nuevo intento de boda luego de que una misteriosa cinta de video llegara a manos unos felices padres y de todo Furinkan había las sospechas del responsable de aquel acto bueno más bien la responsable porque después de eso Nabiki se hizo prácticamente rica, con respecto a las prometidas ninguna volvió a insistir desde aquel día a acepción de Kodachi que decía que su Ranma- Sama estaba hechizado con decir que hasta curanderos llevó a la escuela.

Bueno así aquí me encuentro en el mismo empleo que me costó trabajo conseguir hace un año y me siento orgulloso ya que soy nadie más y nadie menos que único, incondicional, importante, inigualable, y el mejor asesor personal de Cupido, porque fui el único en completar una prueba la cual consistía en hacer que Ranma y Akane por fin estén juntos, ahora ellos se encuentran felizmente casados viviendo su vida como debió ser siempre con amor sin miedo a decir lo que sienten y todo gracias a mi jejejeje-

Ryo que estas asiendo hay parado perdiendo el tiempo es 14 de Febrero y hay mucho trabajo por hacer-

Ya…ya….. voy Cupido digo jefecito, bueno amigos me tengo que ir a por cierto se me olvidaba Ranma y Akane están esperando su primer hijo bueno mejor dicho sus dos primeros hijos pero shshshsh eso es un secreto-

Ryo que esperas apresúrate esto te descontaré de tu paga-

Hay no jefecito no me haga eso no sea malo mire que usted el dios del amor y también de la compasión tenga piedad de mi BUAAJAJABUAAA-

Jajajajajaja ya era broma no es para tanto Ryo vamos ponte a trabajar

Ja j aja si una broma muy gracioso mire como me rio jajaja

Eh disculpa Ryo no te escuche-

Eh no nada jefecito que ya me voy a poner a trabajar jejejeje-

Muy bien estonces a trabajar

**FIN**

**Notas**

Bueno amigos este es mi primer Oneshot que nació una noche de inspiración espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo

Bueno hablamos de la historia como pudieron ver el que narra la historia es Ryo que no es nadie más que el ayudante de Cupido para unir a nuestra pareja y por cierto si hay dudas este mismo personaje era que le susurraba al oído a Akane y A Ranma en una ocasión bueno sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima historia

KimaSaotomeTendo


End file.
